


One Night with His Superior

by Alexia Featherchild (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Alexia%20Featherchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nowaki is away, Hiroki will play, even if it is in a drunken stupor while out drinking with his boss. This takes place in the timeframe during Nowaki's one year stay in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night with His Superior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own Junjou Romantica, that right belongs exclusively to Nakamura Shungiku, her publishers and Studio Deen.
> 
> This was inspired by the JJR kinkmeme at kinkmemelisting on LJ. PLEASE note that this is a one-shot, I do not intend to do anything more with it, it is complete. But others are more than welcome to play with the idea and continue it in whatever direction they like.

It had been ten damn months since that bastard, Nowaki had up and disappeared, without a single word or note telling him where the idiot was going and why. Yet he, Kamijou Hiroki had sat faithfully at home like some Penelope in one of Homer's tales, Ulysses. His days since his lovers disappearance, ' _What kind of lover just ups and disappears!_ ' had been filled with working himself to the bone, staying late hours once he'd achieved the status of Associate Professor, assistant to Miyagi You at Mitsuhashi University.

The two of them, had gotten together at one of the local bar scenes due to their own sorrows. He himself still pinning for Nowaki, still living in that same apartment as though lying in wait for his return, in hopes that he would return there to him at some point. Yet as the days, the weeks, the months had dragged on, it would be a year soon, those same hopes had begun to wilt, like some flower without the sun to nurture it.

Starring into his fourth, no fifth, oh what the hell he couldn't remember what number drink he was on, before chugging it down as though it were water and he were a fish that had been stranded on the beach to bake. "Y'know Professor," he hiccupped, "relationships ain't worth a damn," he hiccuped again, his words somewhat slurred, before wiping the back of his arm over his mouth, lifting his glass up as Miyagi poured them both another.

The dark haired professor lifted his glass up to clink against his assistants, Kamijou's glass, "Isn't that the truth," although in retrospect he couldn't _really_ blame his soon to be ex-wife for filing divorce papers, yet it was still rather depressing despite himself not really caring all _that_ much.

Hours later, when they'd called a taxi rather than use Miyagi's car as they were both totally sloshed, they would up at Kamijou's place.

Miyagi was taken aback when Kamijou grabbed ahold of his arm, "C'mon proff~essooor!" he tugged him out of the cab, throwing a wad of cash at the driver that more than covered the cost, Miyagi wondering just what the hell the so called _Devil_ was up to.

As Hiroki jumbled around in his pocket for the key to his apartment, the two drunken men stumbling about, the key slid home and the door opened allowing them to step inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

Miyagi puzzled, "Kami~" but before he could even finish uttering his assistant's name the brunette had wound his arms up around his neck and was pressing his lips against his. His midnight blue eyes rounded, but as his arms lifted to push the other man away, his hands of their own volition pressed into the small of the younger mans back, the other hand grasping a handful of light brown tresses.

The older man's tongue thrust into Hiroki's mouth, past his parted lips. The younger though was just as aggressive as their tongues warred each others, sliding, pressing, caressing as their mouths moved back and forth. The two lost in their drunken and lust-filled stupor to even think coherently about what exactly they were getting themselves into.

Hiroki's arms fell from around Miyagi's neck, only to find their way between their bodies, while each tried to dominate the kiss, each of them salivating, causing wet slick sounds as their tongues thrust against each others. Finally Hiroki's fingers found the button fly of his superiors pants, proceeding to unbuckle Miyagi's belt before tearing their mouths apart, both of them panting for air as adrenaline rushed through their veins in excitement.

The younger of the two dropped to his knees, reaching into Miyagi's pants and pulling out his already half hard cock.

Before the older realized what Hiroki was doing, the brunette's tongue swiped down the length of his cock, one hand holding it, squeezing it while that hot moist tongue swirled around the head, causing the standing man to groan, "Fuck...Kamijou!"

Just before taking the head of Miyagi's penis into his mouth he said huskily, "We'll get around to that," and then his mouth was full as he sucked the older mans cock further into his mouth, feeling it as it hardened further as his tongue pressed against the pulsating flesh.

Unable to take anymore, Miyagi grabbed Hiroki by the hair of his head and pulled his head away from his cock, making the other rise with a wince before they both landed haphazardly on the nearby couch.

Miyagi moaned as he felt the all to obvious hard on of his subordinate's bulge through the material of the younger mans dress pants. While the brunette struggled to take off his own shirt, the older mans hands worked to remove the others belt and tug down those pants and boxers, wrapping his hands around both their hard, pulsating and purple tinged cocks.

Once Hiroki had his shirt off he untied Miyagi's tie, and as he tried unbuttoning the other mans shirt some of the buttons flew to some distant corner of the dimly lit room, their mouths once more connecting in an age old battle of wills.

As Miyagi squeezed their cocks together with one hand, he slid his other hand up and down, now and then using the pad of his thumb to tease the very tip of their penises heads. Only momentarily did their mouths part so that they could drag in a lungful of air before smashing back together again.

Hiroki's hands dug into Miyagi's shoulder, pulling on the dark strands of hair as the twos bodies shuddered together as they came, cum shooting up over their abdomen and lower torso.

Above Miyagi the younger man's eyes fluttered closed, mouth torn from his as he cried out, "Nowaki..." instantly stilling the older man, even while the brunette collapsed atop him, his breathing evening out.

The older of the two, Miyagi frowned, wondering who this _Nowaki_ was and too, because Kamijou had passed out on top of him, using him as a mattress. Yet even he himself didn't have the strength to move and with a weary sigh he too fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, Miyagi awoke, his head throbbing, though that wasn't what caught his attention, so much as the fact that something soft yet muscular and warm was laying on him. His pupils dilated in horrified shock as he recalled the events of the evening, taking a taxi to make sure Kamijou got home safely after the two of them had gotten drunk as hell. ' _Definitely drunk as hell, how else do I explain having done_ _ **that**_ _with Kamijou the_ _ **Devil**_ _?'_

Carefully he slipped out from beneath the brunette, who mumbled something as he was shifted so that he lay not on top of Miyagi, but the couch cushions itself. Looking down at the other man, he frowned, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen over the lighter haired mans face. At his touch the other stirred, causing Miyagi to jump back and nearly topple backwards. However he soon righted himself and went to look for a blanket.

Upon discovering one in the bedroom, once he'd discovered which door it was behind, he placed it over the sleeping man, shaking his own head. He himself was sober enough to walk back to the bar to retrieve his car. They could have walked to Kamijou's, but obviously both of them had been far from sober.

He winced at the thought of Monday, but at least the two of them would have the weekend to think, to try and forget, but how the hell did one forget something like _that_ , even if Miyagi himself wasn't into other men, even if Kamijou had been _using_ him as a _substitute_ for this Nowaki, whom Kamijou had moaned out the name of while the two had climaxed together.

* * *

All too soon, Monday arrived. Miyagi was already seated at his own desk, gazing at his laptop and trying to work on something, trying to concentrate on anything, other than what had taken place on Friday night.

For once, Hiroki didn't even want to go to the University, didn't care to show up to work, but he knew without a doubt there was no reason to avoid the inevitable, facing his superior after that _incident_.

As Hiroki walked into his and Professor Miyagi's shared office space his shoulders tensed, his brows furrowed, dark circles beneath his eyes.

When he noticed Miyagi swivel around in his chair, about to speak he himself glared daggers at the other as if to say, _'Don't. Say. One. Damn. Word._ as he sat down at his own desk, shoulders tense as he flipped open his laptop to begin putting the grades into the system.

At that look the so called _Devil_ of Mitsuhashi University's Literature Department, Miyagi turned back to his work with a tense smile, one eye twitching as he hunched down defensively. "So... who's... Nowaki?"

Hiroki stiffened in his seat, "Just do your work _Professor_ ," he paused for a moment, before deciding to mutter, "And if you say _one_ thing about _it_ , I _will_ sue you for sexual harassment."

At that, Miyagi pulled out his pack of cigarettes, taking one from the pack and placing the rest in his breast pocket, he carefully lit it, taking a drag to calm himself. His assistant looked scary as hell and well he should for wasn't he known throughout the halls of Mitsuhashi University as Kamijou the _Devil?_ He pitied the poor fool who had to put up with him on a daily basis.

It was then that the both of them thought it best to return to their _normal_ routine after the awkward silence was filled by the click-clacking of two individual keyboards.


End file.
